counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Stadium/Guide
||Scenario = Bomb Defusal }} Stadium ''(de_stadium)'' requires swift rushing abilities and precision in aiming due to the size of the map and the restricted amounts of space. Overview Snipers are rarely encountered in this map as de_stadium contains many areas that are too small for players to use sniper rifles. Instead, close-ranged weaponry are the prefered choice for players, especially the ones who frequently rush through the map. Furthermore, the firing rate of your weapon is crucial for survival as it can assist in suppressive fire or to eliminate large groups of opponents. The best weapons that fit in this category are submachine guns, the XM1014 auto-shotgun, and some of the assault rifles (such as the FAMAS and the Galil). Sometimes, there are possibilities that snipers will be present. Generally, players armed with sniper rifles are normally located at the opposite ends of the bombsites. However, they may be skilled in close-quarters combat as they also be equipped with such powerful pistols, like the Desert Eagle. Ambushes are uncommon since there are not enough avaliable spaces for cover. Instead, players will prefer to quickly move to the bombsites and either guard the area from enemies or ensure the defusal/detonation of the C4 bomb. Sometimes, a retreat can be observed but will not always result in winning/losing the round as the players who were withdrawing from the area may actually try to recover from the assault by reloading, waiting for additional backup, throw a grenade to disorientate the intended targets, or even attack from another angle. de_stadium_cz.png Hot Spots: Bombsite A (Kitchen)/Vending Machines: This bombsite is the most preferred choice for the Terrorists to plant the bomb as it is much closer to their spawn zone. However, should any of the players rush to the kitchen without any allies present, enemies can barge into the area and swarm the bombsite. Due to this, be very careful in approaching this site as there are too little areas that offer sufficient cover. Smoke grenades are your best bet to conceal your movements, as some assailants may become hesitant in throwing additional grenades and/or firing their weapons (as they may waste their resources and give away their position). Flashbangs are an alternative method but must be thrown at a precise time to take advantages of its properties. Meanwhile, HE grenades are only helpful in eliminating clustered groups of enemy players and/or creating a distraction. There are several routes to enter Bombsite A: One is the hallway that connects between the CT spawn zone and the kitchen, the other guides players to the lobby (Bombsite B) and the kitchen, the stairwell, and some vending machines that allows players to jump and reach the higher areas. However, players should avoid using the vending machines to reach bombsite A as rushing CTs will have higher ground and they can simply throw grenades at enemies located below. Instead, have one Terrorist distract the CTs around this area while the rest of the team should take the nearby stairwell and eliminate distracted enemies. Finally, there is one spot that may contain a sniper. The catwalk that overlooks the bottom route and has equal leveling as bombsite A is perfect for a player that is armed with an AWP, Scout, Sig 550, or the G3 SG/1. However, this place is the worst area to be surrounded by enemy players as there are nearly no escape routes to evade assailants. Note: Sometimes, Terrorist bots will struggle to jump on the vending machines. Human players will often exploit this by throwing a flashbang and then attacking from above. de_stadium_cz0022 Bombsite A-3rd view.png de_stadium_cz0020 Bombsite A.png de_stadium_cz0021 Bombsite A-2nd view.png de_stadium_cz0023 Kitchen.png|Kitchen de_stadium_cz0014 vending machines.png de_stadium_cz0018 vending machines-2nd view.png Bombsite B (Lobby)/Bathroom: In some situations when some of the Terrorists and/or the Counter-Terrorists decide to focus their attention away from Bombsite A, they will most likely arrive at Bombsite B. This area is much more open-spaced and offers better ground for snipers. Rushing into this area is mainly considered to be suicide as enemies can easily take you down before you are able to retreat and take cover. Instead, try to be patient when approaching this bombsite and be sure to keep an eye on the catwalks above the reception desk as players can have a great advantage over enemies who are at lower ground. Smoke grenades are your best bet when long lasting protection is needed to conceal movement and/or evade from enemies. If not avaliable, flashbangs are a great alternative choice to drive away enemies and HE grenades can eliminate groups of opposing team members. However, be sure to throw these grenades with care otherwise, the effects may harm you and allow enemy players to eliminate you instead. de_stadium_cz0007 Bombsite B.png de_stadium_cz0009 Bombsite B-3rd view.png de_stadium_cz0008 Bombsite B-2nd view.png de_stadium_cz0010 Bombsite B-4th view.png Sometimes, enemy players can be present in the bathroom, close to the lobby. In here, the foliage greatly hampers aiming and is a great deterrent for anyone who wishes to shoot without their vision being blocked. Instead, grenades are thrown at the area to flush out enemies or allow players to retreat should assailants become persistant in breaching through the lines of defense. If you have to reach Bombsite B (as a Terrorist) or get behind the backs of the opposing team by traversing through the bathroom, be sure to follow the aforementioned strategies mentioned above to be successful. de_stadium_cz0011 Bathroom.png de_stadium_cz0012 Bathroom-2nd view.png Downstairs/Hallways: Engaging enemies in these areas is so undesirable by players that campers will have a hard time in eliminating careless players and staying alive afterwards. Generally, these routes are treated as shortcuts to reach places that are more important, such as the bombsites. Although rushing is tempting enough to consider, you should also expect a few other players that will do the same thing. If enemies are encountered, it is recommended to fire your weapon and inflict damage as much as possible. If this does not work, retreat and throw a flashbang or an HE grenade to finish them off. In the longer hallways, this is harder to implement as there are insufficient amounts of time to seek cover thus a smoke grenade may be more useful. Note that if the bomb has been planted, either activity in the hallways will decrease or increase rapidly as players will try to get into position to guard/defuse the bomb. Normally, the pathways that connect between the bombsites and/or the spawn zones for both teams will be fluctuating with players. de_stadium_cz0013 downstairs-hallway.png de_stadium_cz0006 Hallway-between Bombsite B and the CT Spawn zone.png|Hallway, between Bombsite B and the CT Spawn Zone de_stadium_cz0024 Hallway-between Bombsite A and the CT Spawn zone.png|Another hall, between Bombsite A and the CT Spawn Zone de_stadium_cz0025 Hallway-between the two bombsites.png|The area between Bombsite A and B Additional Photos: Terrorist Spawn Zone de_stadium_cz0015 T spawn zone.png de_stadium_cz0016 T spawn zone-2nd view.png de_stadium_cz0017 T spawn zone-3rd view.png ''' Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone de_stadium_cz0000 CT Spawn Zone.png de_stadium_cz0001 CT Spawn zone-2nd view.png de_stadium_cz0004 CT Spawn zone-upper view.png de_stadium_cz0005 CT Spawn zone-upper floors.png Stairwell de_stadium_cz0019 Stairwell.png de_stadium_cz0026 Stairwell-near the CT Spawn zone.png Category:Map guides